Aladdin
Aladdin is a character that appears in Agrabah in 4 of the Kingdom Hearts games. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Aladdin's world was really based on the first Movie, in Kingdom Hearts II, however, focuses more on the "Return of Jafar", or the second movie in the Aladdin film trilogy. Aladdin fights with a balanced combination of strength and agility, using his Arabian scimitar and even developing some thief skills drawing some munny, HP/MP balls and items. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' *First Entry A young man living in the desert city of Agrabah. He fell in love with princess Jasmine, but he's afraid to tell her about his humble background. He found the legendary lamp and released Genie, who is now his partner. He first stole our hearts in "Aladdin" (1992). *Second Entry A young man living in Agrabah. He helped Sora defeat Jafar and used his last wish to release Genie from the lamp. Aladdin asked Sora and friends to help save Jasmine, who has been abducted. He stole the scene in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' "A young man who lives in Agrabah and dreams of meeting Princess Jasmine. Aladdin became Genie's master when he found the magic lamp. At first Aladdin wanted to become a prince and impress Jasmine, but in the end he gave Genie his freedom and decided to show Jasmine his true self." ''Kingdom Hearts II ''"A young man from the desert city of Agrabah.Not long ago, Sora and his friends helped Aladdin defeat Jafar and free Genie from the lamp. Aladdin used to worry that someone known as a "street rat" couldn't really earn the love of a princess. But Jasmine taught that it's what's inside a person's hearts that really counts. Aladdin's friend Abu, the monkey, is never far from his side." Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Aladdin helped Jasmine escape the castle before the sinister vizier Jafar and his Heartless took over the city, and then set off with his monkey pal, Abu, to the "Cave of Wonders" in order to find something that would make him a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin makes his first official appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance with Abu. As more and more Heartless appear, Aladdin makes his first wish from the Genie of the lamp and gets rid of the Heartless. Sora tells him about Jasmine as Genie feels the outside world again along with his long time friend "Magic Carpet", and while they head for Agrabah, Aladdin makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his third wish. When they catch up to Jafar and Jasmine, Aladdin makes his second wish to save her but his wish is neglected when Jafar's parrot, Iago, takes the lamp away from him. Aladdin and the others come to the Cave of Wonders, again, to find Jasmine, after she is kidnapped by Jafar... Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Aladdin asks Sora to take him to another world so he could find the princess, but Sora tells him that he can't take Aladdin with him even though Aladdin wants to go. This is because he cannot meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Genie then offers to help him find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, but instead he uses it to free Genie from the lamp as he promised, and asks Genie to help Sora in any way that he can. He is last seen kissing Jasmine after she returned to Agrabah with the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora first find Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, he's being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains why he is where he is, and say that he went to the ''Cave of Wonders. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless. But the Heartless he was trying to fight just wouldn't stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. Aladdin and Sora go after Jafar, defeat him, free Genie from his curse, and set off... ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Aladdin has moved into the Palace of Agrabah, but has been in depression because Genie and Carpet have flown off to explore the world, so he goes off to the city to find excitement. Jasmine has noticed his depression and tries to help him, but he continues to dismiss her. Aladdin meets Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago again while running after Abu and says "Hi, Sora!" and continues to run after Abu. Sora catches up to Aladdin, who explains that Abu has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. When Iago realizes that the lamp was really Jafar's lamp, they try to persuade the Peddler to sell it to them. The Peddler, however, wants treasure in exchange for the lamp and Sora and Aladdin are forced to go to the newly designs Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them, they manage to get through. But then Pete summons Heartless to hold them off while he goes to steal the lamp. After the Heartless are wiped out, Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching these two Heartless, Sora opens the Gateway and heads off for the next world... Second Visit By the time Sora and his friends return, they find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp because of the Peddler and joins with Aladdin to face him. After running all over the world of Agrabah. Sora finally gets to Jafar, where Sora then goes to finish Jafar's scheme once and for all. After Jafar is defeated, peace is restored to Agrabah as well as the city itself. Aladdin is last seen encouraging Sora to find his friend, Riku. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Aladdin is slated to return in 358/2 days, talking to Jasmine, while ''Axel and Roxas are eavesdropping on their conversation. Skillset Kingdom Hearts Aladdin is a physical character and his sword has high power. He also has several support abilities. His special attacks are powerful, but he runs out of MP for them quickly. He has two equipment slots and six item slots. Aladdin's abilities are as follows: *'Crescent': Attack enemies overhead. *'Sandstorm': Charges through enemies.. *'Cheer': Increases Summon's MP gauge. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Aladdin has this ability twice. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the liklihood of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'Jackpot': Recieve more HP/MP and Munny balls from enemies. *'Critical Plus': Increases chance of landing a critical hit. Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories Using the Aladdin card in Agrabah makes Aladdin come to Sora's aid, dealing a string of blows, and each blow dealt by Aladdin gives Sora 12 Moogle Points (as Aladdin frequently deals two or three blows to the Heartless in a single card, the more common amounts of Moogle Points Sora receives are 24 and 36). Kingdom Hearts II Aladdin is primarily a physical attacker with several support abilities, similar to Goofy. His strength and defense are also roughly below Goofy's. His scimitar hits very quickly, and he is very agile in battle. He has two armor slots, no accessory slots, and five item slots. Aladdin's abilities are as follows: *'Slash Frenzy': Attacks enemies rapidly. *'Quickplay': Attacks an enemy to release orbs. *'Jackpot': Increases the amount of orbs enemies drop. *'Item Boost': Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'Once More': Ensures 1 HP is retained after being hit with a combo attack. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Auto Change': Automatically replaces defeated party members. *'Limit ability': Trickster See Also * Aladdin (TCG) Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Agrabah Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II